So-called "adhesive notes" have been known for some years in the art. These are small-format, usually yellow pieces of paper which are provided on the back at the top edge with a weak contact adhesive, so that such handwritten notes can be removed again, even from sheets of stationery and brochures, without leaving a residue.
Hitherto these notes have been written on by hand. However, there are numerous possible uses which make a computer-written small note appear desirable. In this way identical notes could be set up in a simple manner and would be easily legible.
Therefore it has already been proposed to dispose a plurality of adhesive notes beside and below one another on a A4 size supporting sheet in order that they can then be printed on with the aid of a computer and printer. However, if only one single note is to be provided with information, the use of this known supporting sheet is relatively awkward, since first of all the position of a note which has not yet been pulled off from the supporting sheet must be determined and correspondingly transferred to the computer program being used. Moreover, the supporting sheet remains as waste after all adhesive notes have been written on and detached.